Spoilt
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: “Olhe no espelho, Rodolphus... Seu corpo... O espelho da minha alma.” .RodolphusXRabastan. .Slash. .Incest.


**Nada me pertence e eu não ganho dinheiro com isso.**

**Essa fic foi inspirada na música **_**Sweet Prince, Placebo**_**, que tbm não me pertence.**

**Há cenas fortes mais ali embaixo, incluindo **_**action**_** entre meninos. Não gosta, poupe-nos o desconforto e não leia. XD

* * *

**

**Spoilt**

_Traço com meus dedos cada linha de seu rosto. Cada detalhe, cada marca, cada imperfeição que cada sorriso e cada lágrima já deixaram em sua face._

_Você dorme e me ignora, como costumava fazer quando éramos crianças e discordávamos__ e então você não falava comigo por dias, apenas para me punir. Sua ausência me punia então e me pune agora. O não-ver me fere e você não se importa._

_Você nunca se importou, não é mesmo, Rabastan?_

_Meus traços são lentos, meus movimentos deliberados e as manchas em seu rosto fazem de sua pele clara a minha tela, que eu pinto com minha tinta vermelha._

_**Minha**__ tinta vermelha. __**Meu**__ sangue. __**Minha**__ tela. __**Meu**__ irmão._

_Sua respiração não se altera enquanto redesenho seu rosto, tornando-o uma caricatura do seu próprio. Modelo e arte, tela e tinta, obra prima e humano imperfeito, tudo se funde em um só, ao meu toque, você se torna um só comigo e você dorme._

_Inspira e expira, o ar que sai de minha boca, cada vez mais raso, cada vez menos, entra na sua, absorvendo vorazmente até mesmo minha respiração, como absorve minha alma, e agora meu sangue, com meus desenhos de você, sobre você e em você._

_Seu rosto já está traçado e vejo você e sua duplicata em um só. Tudo em que somos diferentes se resume em minha obra e você ainda está adormecido. Minha respiração já não sai, o ar já não entra e me perco em __**você**__, como sempre me perdi._

_Meus olhos fecham e sinto que já não respiro mais. Meu corpo pesa sobre o seu e você começa a despertar, pela primeira vez em semanas, sem minha ordem, já não tenho mais forças para sustentar o feitiço. Seu corpo desloca o meu, com o peso que já não consigo mais suportar e eu caio no chão, sorrindo, enquanto seu rosto impassível me analisa. Seus olhos enxergam minha alma e eu vejo em seu frio todo o rancor e ódio que tem de mim. Sinto o desprezo em castanho até que você se vira e sai. _

_Ouço o som das suas roupas sendo postas sobre a sua pele e seus passos em direção à porta. Ela se fecha e nem uma única vez você olha para trás, e eu sangro._

_Eu sangro, mas parto sorrindo, lembrando seus olhos de chama gelada perscrutarem os meus. Parto sorrindo porque você, Rabastan, você era, é, e sempre será, __**meu**__ irmão._

X X X

Lembro que sempre que eu perdia alguma coisa, eu ganhava outra em seu lugar, melhor, maior e mais poderosa. Lembro o dia em que perdi minha mãe, porque você nasceu. Lembro o choro da criança que havia nascido e lembro o choro da parteira. Lembro o rosto do meu pai, frio, lembro a voz dele, uma tentativa fracassada de ser gentil. "Sua mãe se foi e não vai mais voltar."

Lembro meus olhos estarem secos, lembro não ter vontade de chorar.

"Se ela foi, o que eu ganho?"

"Agora você tem um irmão."

E foi assim que eu ganhei o _meu_ irmão.

X X X

Você sempre foi quieto. O bebê que quase não chorava e a criança que perdeu toda a vontade de brincar quando descobriu que podia ler. O adolescente frio, sem emoção, cujo sorriso tinha promessa de dor e o olhar era uma chama gelada de condenação. Eu tentava dominá-lo e você me repudiava. Sabia cada meio para me manipular, desde sempre. Eu tentava forçá-lo a fazer o que você não queria, por ser mais velho, mais forte, por ter o apoio do meu pai, enquanto você não tinha, e você me punia com o que mais me feria: sua ausência.

Era um jogo que eu desejava ganhar, embora soubesse que jamais o faria. Você era a substituição por algo que eu havia perdido, era você quem deveria querer a minha presença, mas você apenas me ignorava e eu não podia me afastar de você.

Você era meu vício e meu brinquedo favorito, porque era a competição mais interessante e difícil. Você era desafio.

Convivíamos juntos e você se queixava que tinha uma sombra. Você não entendia que era meu irmão, mas nunca me pareceu que eu realmente o tivesse e o sentimento me inquietava. Por vezes, sentia como se fosse eu a ser possuído por você. Pelos seus olhares sem significado e pela sua ausência voluntária, por manifestar tão claramente o quanto a minha presença lhe irritava. E então, quando eu começava a pensar que meu pai havia mentido, você vinha até mim e me dava um de seus raros e preciosos sorrisos limpos e abertos. Você ficava ao meu lado e lia comigo, me via praticar feitiços ou falar por horas, me observava e parecia estar contente por estar ali. Eram essas memórias que mantinham a certeza de que você era, sim, _meu_ irmão.

X X X

Meu pai morreu e eu assumi o lugar dele, junto ao Lorde.

"Eu não quero", foi o que respondeu, quando eu mandei que se juntasse a nós. Foi apenas quando Bella o convenceu que você decidiu tomar a marca. Você me disse que não fazia aquilo por mim, mas por _você._ E eu sabia que era mentira, pois você era meu.

Meu casamento trouxe um sorriso aos seus lábios e você disse que estava feliz por se livrar de mim.

Sua pretensa e falsa liberdade durou pouco.

Em Azkaban, você estava comigo. Juntos na cela que conseguia ser mais gelada que você, você finalmente admitiu que era _meu_ irmão. Em mim buscava abrigo e conforto e eu estava com você, sempre, porque você, finalmente, se curvava. Os dias eram longos e as noites infinitas. Os gritos dos nossos companheiros de prisão aumentavam nosso próprio desespero e você se refugiava em meus braços, tentando esquecer, ou lembrar, nem eu mais sabia ao certo.

Meu sentimento de alegria era diminuído pelos dementadores, mas o conhecimento persistia: você, finalmente, _me_ pertencia e admitia isso.

Até nossa fuga.

X X X

A guerra havia acabado e você vivia, mais uma vez, sob a ilusão de que era senhor de si. Deixar os terrenos da escola não fora uma tarefa difícil e nos escondemos por semanas em cavernas e florestas, até conseguirmos nos misturar à multidão trouxa das ruas de Londres e então diversas outras cidades, até chegarmos a Paris.

O quarto de hotel vagabundo era horrível e eu via seu nojo em tocar em qualquer coisa dentro daquele lugar. Mas você estava ao meu lado e, no fim, pouco verbalizava suas reclamações. Até o dia em que você mesmo assinou sua condenação.

"Vamos nos separar."

Suas poucas palavras, medidas, calculadas, como tudo em você refletiam, na verdade, sua natureza racional, prática, fria e contida. Seu argumento era válido, mas eu não tinha mais razão. Você era meu para cuidar, proteger e _ter_.

Que me importava se seria mais difícil de nos encontrarem se estivéssemos separados? Que diferença fazia continuar livre sem _você?_

Foi no fim da discussão, quando seus olhos gelados adquiriram o brilho duro da decisão e você ia até a porta, que eu acabei por tomar minha final decisão.

"_Imperius_"

Uma única palavra e o feitiço que atingiu suas costas. Os olhos desfocados quando o virei para mim, a obediência cega quando lhe dei a primeira ordem e, finalmente, dentro de mim, a satisfação plena: você era, completamente, _meu_.

X X X

O seu olhar desfocado prendia o meu, exatamente da mesma maneira como o brilho gelado, o _seu_ brilho gelado, fazia antes. Na verdade, eu não me importava que ali, naquela casca que andava sempre comigo, faltasse algo, faltasse a sua escuridão, o seu frio, as suas respostas, a sua vontade. Não faria diferença.

Eu observava a sua boca entreaberta, seu olhar fixo, as mãos imóveis... E então eu vi, pela primeira vez em meses: suas mãos tremeram. Não um ligeiro espasmo de frio, não um arrepio controlado, não uma reação natural. Suas mãos tremeram enquanto segurava as costas da cadeira onde ordenei que se sentasse. Sua respiração ficou entrecortada, sua expressão vaga tornou-se doída, forçada. Arquejante, você levantou o olhar e eu vi gelo. Sua chama gelada, seu olhar que ardia como queimadura de neve, fixo em mim. Seus lábios formaram uma linha fina de fúria e você tentou se aproximar de mim. E falhou. Nada mais que um passo, e seu olhar estava desfocado novamente.

Cautelosamente, me aproximei de você. Passei a mão pelo seu rosto, corri meus dedos pelo seu cabelo, senti seu perfume de madeira queimada e tabaco. Olhei em seus olhos e os vi fixos mais uma vez.

Permiti que um sorriso leve tomasse meus próprios traços.

"Sente-se, Rabastan."

Você hesitou. Eu senti, mais do que vi, a fagulha da leve revolta que surgiu, novamente, em seus olhos.

Aproximei-se novamente, passei meus braços pelos seus ombros e cruzei minhas mãos em frente o seu tórax. Sua respiração se alterou, eu podia sentir a fúria que você tinha e concentrei-me ainda mais no feitiço.

Você lutava, Rabastan. E como eu odiava isso.

"Sente-se", eu repeti, minha boca tocando sua orelha, sua respiração mais ofegante, não pelo meu toque, eu sabia, mas pela vontade que tinha de me afastar. Sorri mais uma vez.

Você podia lutar, mas não podia vencer. E era isso que eu estava aprendendo a amar.

"Longe... de... você..."

Sua voz era rouca, esforço e raiva, fúria e ódio, tudo saindo em um sussurro difícil, extenuante, que me fez sorrir. Tanto esforço, meu caro irmão, para tão pouco.

Tirei a varinha de meu bolso com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra ainda acariciava seu tórax.

"_Imperius"._

Respiração estabilizada, nenhum movimento em meus braços, nada que o fizesse reagir. Só o que o faria reagir seria a _minha_ voz. Porque o domínio era _meu_.

Foi naquele instante que senti a necessidade, a urgência, de saber que eu tinha controle total e absoluto sobre você. Seu pequeno momento de rebeldia e revolta lhe custaria seu orgulho. Algum dia. _Se_ eu decidisse que você poderia sair do meu domínio.

Talvez eu permitisse, apenas para que você soubesse o quão _meu_ você era.

Lentamente o conduzi até o espelho de corpo inteiro no canto do quarto, em frente à minha cama. Levantei seu queixo para que visse a sua própria imagem refletida ali. Lentamente abri cada um dos botões da sua camisa _trouxa._ Sua pele descoberta, clara, recebia meu toque frio com arrepios pelo vento, tão ou mais gelado que minhas mãos, que entrava pelas frestas da janela entreaberta. Cada traço de seu abdômen foi esculpido por mim. Você não reagia.

Entranhei minha mão livre em seus cabelos e virei seu rosto para mim, nossos perfis refletidos no espelho, tão parecidos e tão distintos.

"Encare o espelho, Rabastan."

Seus olhos fixos deixaram de assombrar os meus e fecharam-se, por um instante que continha todos os segundos do infinito e então se abriram novamente, para assombrarem os seus próprios. Sem reação. Eu sorri, mais uma vez.

"Me beije."

Sem que seus olhos se fechassem, sem que desviassem a sua própria imagem, sua boca tocou a minha e eu o puxei para mais perto de mim. Minha mão segurava seu cabelo com força e seus olhos estavam fixos em sua própria imagem, vendo cada movimento seu.

"Abra a boca, Rabastan, me beije", sussurrei contra seus lábios, sentindo minha ordem ser obedecida imediatamente.

Minha língua tocou a sua e me dei o luxo de fechar meus olhos, saboreando seu gosto, sua pele, seu toque, sabendo que você nos via, _se_ via, cedendo a mim, obedecendo a mim, sendo _meu._

Tirei os dedos de seus cabelos e percorri com minhas duas mãos os ombros descobertos, até que sua camisa caiu ao chão. Continuei o contorno de sua pele e abri seu cinto e então sua calça. Separei minha boca da sua e sorri mais uma vez. Encarei a sua imagem no espelho, os olhos fixos em seu próprio corpo quase nu. Minha mão direita brincava com o cós de sua calça. Beijei seu pescoço, sem fechar os olhos.

Desci ainda mais minha mão e toquei sua pele, por debaixo de sua calça. Gemi quando o senti contra minha mão e acabei por tirar o resto de suas roupas com um aceno da varinha.

Abracei-o por trás, mais uma vez, deixando minha mão percorrer cada centímetro de pele que eu via, enxergando seus olhos seguindo minhas mãos no espelho. Mordi seu ombro, com força. Você não fez nenhum som.

"Reaja, Rabastan. Ao meu toque, goste e sinta dor. Reaja, só a mim. Não se mova, só reaja", sussurrei mais uma vez, para então beijar o ferimento que havia acabado de fazer. Mordi mais uma vez, mais fundo, e desta vez, imóvel, sem fechar os olhos, você gritou.

Sorri contra a sua pele.

"Tire as minhas roupas."

Suas mãos geladas percorrendo meu corpo me tiraram o ar, aumentaram meu desejo por provar que você era meu. Você o fazia observando-nos no espelho, nas imagens refletidas de nós mesmo, enquanto eu sorria. Você se ajoelhou para tirar minha calça e eu o ergui segurando seus cabelos, de frente para mim.

Durante um segundo inteiro eu vi sua raiva por mim estampada em seu rosto e então ela sumiu. Mais uma ordem e você voltava a me beijar, seus olhos fixos no espelho. Desci minhas mãos pelos seus braços, até encontrar as suas. Minha ordem era para que reagisse a mim, mas mesmo enquanto eu gemia, seu toque incandescendo cada pedaço de mim, você estava impassível.

Entrelacei nossas mãos e deixei de beijar. Virei-o lentamente de frente para o espelho e conduzi suas mãos até a parede, de cada lado dele, para que ficasse de frente a si mesmo, para que visse sua alma refletida em seus olhos impassíveis, enquanto eu a despedaçava.

Afastei as suas pernas e segurei seu quadril com uma de minhas mãos, enquanto a outra o estimulava. Você respondia, mas seus olhos vidrados retomavam um pouco do brilho, e eu sorria. Não fui delicado, não o preparei, apenas o tomei, com força, com pressa, gemendo ao som dos seus gritos de dor, vendo o seu sangue manchar a minha pele. Mordi, machuquei, o feri. Mas nenhuma marca que deixava em seu corpo, enquanto estocava cada vez com mais força, gemendo seu nome em seu ouvido, ou beijando-o sem pudor, sem cortesia, poderia se comparar ao ferimento que você mesmo via em sua alma.

Eu vi seus olhos encarando você mesmo. Eu vi e senti sua alma se despedaçar no exato instante em que estocava contra você uma última vez e me despejava dentro do seu corpo, deixando minha marca permanente e eterna no meu irmão.

Por mais que minha mão o estimulasse, você não se entregou. Eu o larguei e o puxei contra mim.

Seus olhos não desviavam de sua alma, fixos no espelho.

Eu o beijei e seus olhos estavam fixos no espelho.

Eu fiz com que abrisse sua boca e percorri com minha língua seus lábios e seus olhos estavam fixos no espelho.

"Olhe para mim, Rabastan", eu ordenei.

E seus olhos continuaram fixos no espelho.

Sem um segundo para reação, o brilho gelado de fúria retornava ao seu olhar enquanto você me encarava através do espelho. Seus olhos fixos, iluminados com o brilho de chama gelada, seu ódio puro, quase líquido, correndo pelas suas veias, uma de suas mãos lentamente na minha garganta, enquanto a minha varinha parava em sua mão apenas pela intensidade de seu ódio, e seus olhos estavam fixos no espelho.

Um único gesto e me vi amarrado, sobre a cama. Meus pulsos prendendo-me à cabeceira, meus pés, juntos e amarrados. Seus olhos deliberadamente furiosos seguiam os meus, enquanto partia minha varinha em duas.

Foi quando você sorriu que eu senti, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, medo. Medo do que era meu, medo do meu irmão, medo de você.

Você vagou pelo quarto, como se procurasse saber onde estava e o porquê de estar lá. Meus olhos o seguiam e eu percebi que nem por um segundo seu ódio diminuiu pela sua confusão, ele apenas cresceu e se direcionou: contra mim.

Você sumiu na cozinha e retornou segundos depois, sorrindo. Sentou-se ao meu lado na cama e acariciou meu rosto deliberadamente, com leveza, sorrindo sempre, os olhos brilhando e eu me senti congelar apenas com aquele olhar.

Na sua mão direita, uma faca trouxa. Simples. Uma lâmina de metal, um cabo de madeira e seu sorriso. A ponta da faca não tinha fio, mas seu sorriso prometia compensar a ausência dele.

"Nunca esqueça, Rodolphus, que eu sou _seu_ irmão", foram suas únicas palavras para mim. Soaram como ameaças, seu sorriso soava como uma sentença de morte, sua respiração era minha condenação, a faca que você segurava era o meio.

Um único traço em meu peito e eu resisti o impulso de gritar. Seu sorriso se alargou e seu pulso se moveu mais uma vez, um traço idêntico cruzando o primeiro e um terceiro perpendicular aos outros dois. Eu não precisava olhar para saber os traçados, eu os via refletidos em seus olhos que não desviavam dos meus e em seu sorriso que não deixava sua face. Retalhado, recortado, amaldiçoado.

Não demorou para que o primeiro grito escapasse entre meus lábios seguidos por infinitos outros. A cada um deles seu sorriso se tornava menos frio e mais doce, mais suave e menos você.

Cada um dos cortes foi feito deliberadamente. Meus pulsos e braços, pernas e meu tórax e próximo à minha garganta. Dezenas deles, grandes e pequenos, me retalhavam e deformavam de maneira irremediável. O sangue manchava os lençóis, manchava sua mão e seu corpo, sua voz estava manchada com meu sangue e seu sorriso doce tinha o gosto dele.

"Olhe no espelho, Rodolphus", você pediu, a voz baixa enquanto fazia as cordas sumirem, quase uma carícia em meus ouvidos. Meus olhos se fixaram em sua mão, refletida no espelho, enquanto você traçava lentamente um dos cortes com seus dedos gelados, "Seu corpo... O espelho da minha alma."

Fechei meus olhos, a dor me impedia de pensar, minha cabeça estava leve, meu corpo já não pesava e você adormeceu, ao meu lado, o sorriso de satisfação de um trabalho bem feito estampado em seu rosto. Rendi-me à contemplação. Queria traçar suas feições, memorizá-las para que não as esquecesse, mesmo que fosse para o inferno.

Eu nunca o esqueceria, meu irmão.

Pois você _sempre_ seria meu.

X X X

**Agradecimentos: Buh Black, pelo aconselhamento e por me ajudar a arrumar a fic e Bruna F. pela betagem.**

**R E V I E W !**


End file.
